


Kinks ;)

by owllfeathers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's Sexy Murder Voice/Strut™️, Dom/sub, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Dominant Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Slight Clintasha - Freeform, Tony is Sweet, ayy fluff and smut, but not really sometimes, hnghh no incest today kids, wow these are going on and on, wow whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllfeathers/pseuds/owllfeathers
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy :D Feel free to comment any requests for future chapters! Chapters will probably come faster with requests :0``NSFW``





	Kinks ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is supposed to come over for movie night later... I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> (See what Steve is wearing here `NSFW`.... https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71qzJ%2BSU%2B9L._UY445_.jpg )   
> Copy and paste my friends!

"Steve?"

"Yes, Bucky? Steve replied worriedly, setting down his book on the coffee table, and walking from the living room of their small apartment to the bedroom.

"Oh baby, I'm not going to do anything yet... No need to worry." Bucky told the blonde in a husky tone. Bucky was lounged casually on their bed, the lack of a shirt showing off his perfectly sculpted abs and chest. He had deepened his voice on purpose, because he knew it turned Steve on quite a bit. Steve gulped, and asked "B...Bucky what are you trying to do?"

Bucky stood up from the large bed, and stepped closer to Steve, which caused the blonde shudder slightly with arousal.

"Honey, if me walking excites you, then our night will be cut short." The brunette reminded the blushing Steve. "Y..Yes sir of course. What would you like me to do for you?" Steve grinned invitingly, wanting to show Bucky that he was enjoying this too. 

Bucky strode over to the nightstand, and grabbed a small black bag from beside it. Steve peered over a partially metal shoulder, hoping it wasn't something crazy. Bucky handed the small bag to Steve, and pointed to the bathroom and said, "You go get ready with that, and I'll set up here, ok?"

Steve nodded quickly, and hurried off to the bathroom beside the bedroom, bag in hand, stepped in, and shut the door. He sat down on the soft grey carpet beside the bathtub, and pulled the pink bag over towards him. Steve carefully untied the  ribbon at the top of the bag, and gasped, when inside he saw... black lace panties?

Steve pulled the panties out of the bag, and stood up off of the floor, and looked at them in the mirror. Where had Bucky even found these? He sighed, knowing Bucky was waiting for him in the bedroom, and stripped off his regular clothing, a ocean blue sweater and black jeans. Steve slid into the tight lace lingerie, tied the bow at the front, and opened the door.

He stepped out of the door. Bucky groaned softly when Steve sidled into the room, wearing the tight black lace panties, the lace showing off his quite sizable dick quite well. "Oh honey you look so stunning for me, now don't you Steve?" Bucky said, continuing to use the husky tone, this time he could see Steve's reaction to it. The blonde flushed bright red, and his dick grew harder, perfectly framed by the tight undergarments.

"B..Buck stop you know I hate it when you tease me." "Oh but my dear," Bucky calmly whispered, "You aren't exactly in a position to stop me, now are you?" Steve didn't respond, so the brunette stood up and pulled the blonde close to him, until their lips were almost touching. "I thought I asked you a question." Bucky said icily. (Also known as Bucky's Sexy Murder Voice™️) "I..I'm sorry daddy, no I can't stop you." Steve hastily replied. "That's better. Now, lay on the bed sweetie."

Steve obediently walked over to the bed, and lay down on his back on the dark grey sheets that were covering the bed. Bucky climbed onto the bed, and straddled Steve, his metal hand cupping the blonde's chin, and the other slowly stroking Steve's aching cock through the fabric of the panties. Bucky then leaned his head towards Steve's, and connected their lips is a rough, passionate kiss. Bucky forced his tongue inside Steve's mouth, eliciting a moan from the soldier, and pressed Steve farther into the mattress.

When the blonde broke away for air, Bucky took that moment to suck on the sensitive spot on Steve's neck. The soldier let out a surprised high pitched moan, and gasped "B..Bucky!" and bucked his hips up, hitting Bucky's thighs. "Quite needy today, aren't we now?" Bucky growled into Steve's ear, making the soldier man squirm beneath him. The brunette then rolled off of Steve and shimmied down the bed to straddle Steve's legs, pulled the panties off of him, and rubbed the tip of his now fully erect cock, making the blonde throw back this head and let out a low moan. "Bucky please stop teasing me!" Steve whimpered indignantly as Bucky rubbed his tip.

"Who gives the orders around here?" Bucky asked Steve. "You, sir." Steve mumbled. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." Bucky said, stopping the movement of his hand against Steve's cock, causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. "You, sir." Steve said loudly. "Good. Now turn around, please." Bucky instructed.

"But Bucky.." Steve whined, wanting Bucky to keep rubbing his cock.

"What did I say?" Bucky growled, cutting Steve off.

"O..Ok sir." Steve then turned around and got onto all fours, his ass in the air. The brunette then leaned over to the bedside table and opened the first drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and spread a liberal amount onto the blonde's hole, causing him to whimper at the touch, and then some on his metal fingers.

He then slowly put one lubed up finger into Steve's tight hole, causing Steve to moan softly at the mingling pain and pleasure. Bucky then added a second metal finger, and pushed them in and out, slowly scissoring Steve. "How are you honey?" Bucky asked Steve softly, changing his tone completely. "I..I'm ok Buck." Steve replied, whimpering slightly.

Bucky added a third finger, and Steve yelped at the sudden stretch. Bucky then pulled his fingers out of the soldier, grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some onto his large, hard length. Bucky leaned forward and whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, "You ready baby?" "Y..Yes Bucky." Steve told him, his eyes clenched shut in anticipation.

Bucky slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Steve's tight hole, making Steve moan and push back onto Bucky's large cock. "Faster please Bucky!" Steve whimpered. "Are you sure honey?" Bucky asked Steve. "Yes sir." Steve reassured him. Bucky smirked, and proceeded to shove his entire cock into Steve rather roughly, causing Steve to cry out loudly, and grip the sheets tightly. The brunette continued to roughly thrust his large cock into Steve at a fast pace, causing the soldier to keen loudly with each thrust. 

Bucky slowed down, and drove his cock directly onto Steve's prostate, causing the blonde let out a loud yelp, and his legs to shake.

After many more thrusts, and each one hitting Steve's highly sensitive prostate with sniper precision, Bucky reached his metal hand around to pump Steve's throbbing cock until the soldier whimpered loudly, "B..Bucky I..I'm gonna.."

Steve didn't even finish his sentence, before he came all over Bucky's hand and the bed sheets. Bucky stared lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend, his face flushed red, his blonde hair askew across his forehead, the bright red marks on his neck, his dripping cock, and not very long after Steve, Bucky came in his ass with a loud moan. He pulled out of Steve, and caught him in a passionate, loving kiss.

The two men were unaware that Clint had been standing outside the door, expecting his friends to be waiting for him to watch the movie, for a good few minutes, his jaw dropping open as he heard what was going on in the bedroom. After a few moments of silence, he decided it was safe for him to go in.

He was greeted with the sight of Steve and Bucky, still fully naked, entangled in a passionate kiss, the sheets splattered in both men's cum, and.. black lace panties on the floor?

Clint cleared his throat loudly, and said;

"Uhm, am I early?"

Both men stopped dead and slowly turned their heads towards Clint, who was standing in the doorway. 

Steve whispered, totally frozen with embarrassment "H..How much did you see?" 

"Enough to know to never come early again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Clint! I hope you guys enjoyed :D Feel free to comment any requests for future chapters! Chapters will probably come faster with requests :0
> 
> #Bucky's Sexy Murder Voice™️


End file.
